Mine
by TinkWinchester26
Summary: What happens when Bella injures herself again and needs Carlisle? Story re-posted under my new name.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

The south hallway of the fourth floor of Forks General Hospital was quiet as Bella made her way to Carlisle's office. Her clumsy nature had struck again, this time ending with her accidentally slamming her fingers in the door of her beloved truck.

Arriving at the door to Carlisle's office she took a deep breath and lifted her un-injured hand to knock. Hearing a soft 'Come in' she turned the doorknob and quietly entered the office shutting the door behind her.

"Bella what can I help you with?" Carlisle asked her a look of pleasant surprise on his face. He motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk. Bella smiled weakly at the handsome doctor and held up her injured hand, the fingers already looking swollen and red. "My truck and I got into a fight, it won." She said with a small smile. Carlisle chuckled and then moved about to get some things for her hand. He handed her an anti-inflammatory and started wrapping her fingers gently after she took it. "Well they aren't broken so that's good but I still don't want you using them too much for a few days. Leaving them wrapped will limit movement and give them time to heal." Carlisle's cool breath washed over her causing her to shiver slightly. "Of course." She said softly as she inhaled his unique scent.

Out of all the Cullens, Carlisle's was the scent she loved the most, even more so that Edward. It was a fact that she had spent hours pondering and still had yet to understand why that was. If she was being truly honest with herself she could admit that Carlisle's scent of old books, fresh lemons, and something she could only describe as sunlight, was particularly intoxicating to her. If her blood sang to Edward then Carlisle's scent sang to Bella.

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts before she could be caught snorting Carlisle like a drug. She realized as she looked up at Carlisle's amused gold eyes that she had in fact been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Busted…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Check out the poll on my profile and enjoy the next chapter. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own squat.**

Fire engine red. That was the color of Bella's face and it was spreading down her neck and out of site as she stared into Carlisle's gorgeous eyes. Tearing her eyes from his she looked down at her shoes as if they were telling her the key to life. Even when she heard the soft chuckle from above her she did not look up. She knew that if she did that he would surely see every naughty thought and dream she had ever had about him. That just would not do.

Bella stood up abruptly, causing Carlisle to take a step back so Bella didn't further injure herself, and quickly made for the door. She mumbled out some sort of thanks but just as she started to open the door she found it being pushed back into place. Bella froze and took a deep breath, which turned out to be a big mistake as she got a big whiff of Eau de Carlisle. Her eyes closed and she turned away from the door leaning against it for support. Cold fingers ghosted down her cheek and her eyes snapped open locking onto the now much darker ones of Carlisle.

"Going somewhere Bella?" He asked softly. "Well I…Ummm…I was just…No." Bella stuttered. A small smirk graced Carlisle's angelic face and he nodded. "Good. I wasn't quite finished with you." Bella's eyes widened and she couldn't stop the wetness pooling in her panties at the possible implications of that sentence. But this was Carlisle, he would never do anything to betray Edward. Right? Would she? She jumped slightly as she saw Carlisle's eyes darken even more and him lean into her, his nose smelling the air. Oh gods he could smell her arousal. Her face turned even redder and by the smirk on his face she knew that he knew that she knew he could smell her. Damn…

Carlisle trailed his fingers down Bella's jaw and across her collar bone. "I wonder Bella, how far down does that beautiful blush of yours go." He said, his eyes burning hers with their intensity. Bella couldn't speak. She could hardly even think. Was he really going there with her? Was she going to let him? "Carlisle…" She whispered as she watched his face move closer and closer to hers. "Yes Bella?" His hands moved to cup her cheeks. "Edward?" Was all she could say as her tongue ran across her dry lips. "Isn't here." Carlisle's lips barely touching hers as he spoke. Who was she to argue with that kind of logic, she thought as she pressed forward the last centimeter, pressing her lips fully against Carlisle's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone so without further ado, besides the disclaimer, here is the second to last chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing but I love to play. **

Bella felt Carlisle smile against her lips before he kissed her back. Her arms slowly but surely moved up and locked around his neck as his cool tongue licked her bottom lip. Bella gasped softly and Carlisle's tongue swept into her mouth expertly, she moaned softly as he deepened the kiss his arms pulling her closer. Edward had never kissed her like this. Then again Edward never did anything.

Carlisle pulled back to let Bella breathe and began trailing kisses down her jaw. "You're thinking too much beautiful Bella. Don't compare me to him." He whispered to her. She gave another soft moan as he found an erogenous spot behind her ear and sucked on it. "There's nothing to compare." She panted back. Carlisle stopped abruptly and looked up at her. "You're kidding me." Bella shook her head at Carlisle and bit her bottom lip. "Edward is either very foolish or very smart." Carlisle said as he pulled Bella's lip from her teeth, running his thumb over it back and forth.

Bella looked at Carlisle curiously but before she could question him his lips were on hers again and he was pulling her tight against his hard frame. Bella kissed him back deeply and curled her fingers in his blonde hair pleased to find it was as soft as it looked. She shivered slightly as she felt his hands moving up the back of her shirt, caressing her skin. She gasped softly as she felt Carlisle's generous erection pressing against her through their clothes, and her panties dampen further.

Carlisle pressed her back against the door as his tongue trailed down her neck tasting her sweet skin. "Do you want me Bella?" He asked as he ground himself against her. Bella whimpered in response, pressing back against him as her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. His hands reached up and grazed her hard nipples through her shirt. "Tell me Bella." He said softly. "And know that if you say yes, if we do this you will be mine, beautiful Bella. No more Edward, just mine." Bella opened her eyes and gazed at Carlisle for a long moment before deciding that for the first time in her life she was going to take what she wanted and not do what would make others happy. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing but I love to play.**

In a blink of an eye Bella found herself naked on the couch in Carlisle's office with said doctor staring down at her with eyes black as midnight. She moved to cover her body but Carlisle pinned her arms down. "Don't. Your beautiful my Bella." He said softly before kissing her with more passion than she thought was possible.

Carlisle's cool hands started roaming her body causing little gasps and moans to leave her lips. His mouth soon found her breasts, lips and tongue working her nipples into hard peaks. Bella gripped his hair tightly as she arched into his sinful mouth. She bit her bottom lip as Carlisle moved further south planting kisses and soft bites around her hips and inner thighs, teasing her.

"Carlisle, please." She whimpered softly wanting his mouth on her hot core. Giving her a small smirk, Carlisle held her eyes with his as his cool tongue darted out, licking her from her entrance to her clit. Bella cried out softly her hips raising off the couch and gripped his hair hard as his skillful tongue brought her closer and closer to climax. He pushed first one and then two fingers into her tight channel stretching her and preparing her to take him as he suckled at her clit. Bella's moans were getting louder and louder until he suddenly curled his fingers, stroking her g-spot. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she fell off that cliff into a sea of pleasure.

A slightly smug Carlisle licked his fingers clean before kissing his way back to her lips. "You taste heavenly my Bella." He whispered against her mouth. Bella blushed and wrapped her arms around Carlisle. "Thank you." She replied, the word 'you' turning into a soft gasp as Carlisle's hardness started stroking her in between her nether lips. "Ohh gods." She moaned as her hips bucked up against him. She knew that it would hurt but she was hoping that Carlisle would take her as gently as possible. As if sensing her fears Carlisle nuzzled her neck, whispering soothingly in her ear. "It won't hurt for long my Bella, I promise you." Bella nodded in understanding as Carlisle wrapped her slender legs around his waist and started slowly pushing into her.

Bella was no expert on penis size but if she had to guess then Carlisle was above average. She was right. She bit her bottom lip as he filled more and more of her stopping when he hit her barrier and then pushed though, his eyes never leaving hers. She didn't make a sound nor did her face show that she was in any pain, the only sign of discomfort was the two tears that trailed down her cheeks, which were quickly licked and kissed away by Carlisle. Once he was fully inside her heat he waited for her to let him know it was ok to move again. He didn't have to wait long until her hips squirmed against his and a soft moan left her lips. Carlisle kissed her as he began to thrust slow and deep into her. Bella pulled his face to her and kissed him feeling another rush of wetness as she heard him groan in pleasure.

When she thought she'd go mad if he kept at the pace he was going she found herself pleading with him. "Please Carlisle." She whispered. "Please what my love?" Carlisle asked, knowing what she needed but wanting to hear her say it. "Please…gods…harder…'gasp'…faster." Smiling, Carlisle pulled out just to the tip before slamming all the way back in, enjoying the way Bella cried out in pleasure. Not able to hold out any longer himself Carlisle held himself above her as he started pounding into her hard and fast. Had anyone else been within hearing distance he knew that both their cries of pleasure would draw attention, as it was no one was around for the moment so he let go telling her just how good she felt and how beautiful she was.

Bella was getting close and Carlisle voicing his own enjoyment of their coupling along with her was just enough to put her on the edge of the cliff again. Sensing she needed something more Carlisle bent down kissing her ear as he reached a hand between them flicking her clit with this thumb. "Cum for me Bella." She did exactly as he demanded and came long and hard and also extremely loud, her nails gripping Carlisle's back and the look on her face as she came was enough to push Carlisle over the edge as well and she heard her name on his lips as he came with her.

A few minutes later found them curled up on the sofa gently kissing and caressing each other. "You are exquisite my Bella." Carlisle said enjoying the blush that blossomed on her face and down to the tops of her breasts. "Carlisle, why do you call me your Bella?" She asked curiously, not that she minded being referred to as his. Really after what just happened she couldn't imagine being anyone else's. "Because you are mine. You always have been. It just took you a little longer to realize it because you are human." Bella thought about this for a moment but then decided to push the million questions she had to the back of her mind for now. She could ask them later, right now she just wanted more Carlisle. "Prove it." She said in a show of sex induced braveness. Carlisle gave a playful growl and proceeded to do exactly that.


End file.
